


Avalon, I

by sg_wonderland



Series: Slashlines [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: “..other than it seems to have an interesting if somewhat limited gene pool.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am messing with canon a bit here since Daniel was still attached to Vala when he shaved his beard.

He lies there perfectly still, perfectly trusting, the late afternoon sun slanting across the cabin porch turns his hair to gold. I lean down and kiss him one last time; his mouth opens to mine immediately. I let my lips nuzzle his beard before I draw away.

Without opening an eye, he quizzes me. “You’re never going to let it go, are you?”

“I told you, I’d never kissed a guy with a beard before.”

“Just shows you how much I love you, that I would grow the damned thing for you and your perverted pleasures.”

“If you really wanted to satisfy my perverted pleasures…”

“No, I am not letting you tie me up. End of discussion.”

“You let that Unas tie you up.”

“I had very little choice in the matter; I was kidnapped at the time.”

“I could…?”

“No, I am not letting you kidnap me, either.”

I sigh loudly as I grab the heated towel and arrange it on his beard. The moan he emits is purely decadent. That’s going to take a few minutes to soften his beard, so I’ve got time to play. My fingers stroke across his broad shoulders, playing the fine bones of his collarbone before sliding down his chest. “I could never figure how you could grow a full beard and never manage to sprout a single chest hair.”

“One of the unanswered questions of the universe, I suppose.” His voice is lazy.

“Yeah, right up there with how Thor manages to take a crap.”

“Thank you. That’s an image I want seared into my brain.”

I take the now cooled towel off his face and proceed to lather him up the old fashioned way, with my grandfather’s shaving mug and brush. If I had the nerve, I’d use the straight razor but even I’m not that bold. Dipping the razor in the pan of hot water, I stroke upward of his throat, holding his chin firmly.

Shaving yourself comes pretty naturally. Shaving someone else is a bit of a trick. But since he grew the beard for me, it’s only right that he let me shave it off. I take it slow, inexplicably aroused by the feel of the newly revealed throat. “I don’t know why I thought covering this face up was such a good idea.” 

I press my lips to a tiny spot of blood. He murmurs something unintelligible under his breath as more skin is revealed. He’s got the kind of skin you usually only find in aftershave commercials. Even with all those years he spent in harsh environments, his face is without a blemish. “I’ll bet you never had a pimple in your whole life.”

“What?” He mumbles.

“Never mind. Just be still.”

“You’re not using the straight razor, are you?” His Adam’s apple bobs dangerously.

“I told you I wouldn’t. Stay still, this is the tricky part.” I really don’t want to damage that mouth, it is by far his prettiest feature. A fact that I tell him constantly. I grab the towel and wipe the remaining soap from his face. “There. Good as new.” I run my thumb along his jaw line. “Smooth as a baby’s butt.”

He finally opens his eyes. “Happy now?”

I lean down to kiss him, relishing in the feel of his skin. “Deliriously so. Landry will be, too.”

“General Landry wanted to shave me?” His hands slide up my legs, guiding me down to straddle his denim-clad thighs.

I sit very lightly, not putting all my weight on him. “He wanted you to shave off the beard. The military isn’t crazy about facial hair.”

“Funny. I don’t remember anyone objecting when Teal’c grew his little chin thingy.”

“Technically, we weren’t on a mission at that time. I told you, that planet was boring.”

“So Teal’c grew the goatee out of boredom?”

“I think it was either that or join Carter in a fascinating discussion of how the replicators replicated. You’re lucky we all got back in one piece.” My hand travels quite naturally to unfasten his jeans, sliding them apart until I can find his scar, which I stroke lightly.

“Even after all these years that still turns you on?”

“Oh, yeah.” There is something about that now almost indistinguishable scar that draws my fingers over and over. “Pity you don’t find my scars that sexy.”

“Yours are mostly on your knees, which frankly are knobbily and hairy and not the least sexy.”

“This,” he gasps suddenly as my hand slides sideways to grasp him, “is knobbily and hairy but it is very, very sexy.” Lifting his butt, I don’t have to ease his jeans down very far before his dick springs forth into the sunshine. “Now that is beautiful.” My hand just holds him, admiring his erection.

“Jack.” He wheezes. “Not on the porch.”

“Why not?” I shift back into my chair, bringing his legs up on either side of the arms. ‘There’s no one for miles.”

”Hunters?” He shudders as I pull him forward onto my lap.

“There’s nothing in season, fishing’s no good today. So, it’s either eat or have sex.” I plunge my tongue down his throat as my hands squeeze his ass.

“Or both.” His voice is shaky.

“Or both.”


End file.
